Winner Takes All
by JulesDPM
Summary: Virgil's life is in danger and Brains is in a race against time.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Thanks to Beth and Quiller for their betas

_Author's note: Thanks to Beth and Quiller for their betas. Much appreciated._

Winner Takes All

Chapter 1

Virgil and Scott arrived in the lounge from different directions and simultaneously came to a halt beside their father's desk, ready to find out about the impending rescue. Scott did a double take at the sight of Virgil who wore overalls and was covered in oil with his hair sticking in all directions.

Before he could pass comment, Jeff Tracy spoke.

"Major fire at an experimental lab in a very remote part of North Korea. As usual, they've taken a long time to get around to calling us in and things are already very bad. They can't get the fire under control with their on-site equipment and they are so far away from anywhere that we're the only people that can get help to them quickly enough. Get going, Scott, and John will give you the coordinates once you're airborne."

"Yes, sir," replied Scott. As he stepped backwards against the wall and grasped the lamps he addressed his next remark to his brother, one eye as always on International Rescue's public image. "Get cleaned up before you set foot on Korean soil."

He was disappearing from view as Virgil opened his mouth to retaliate but Jeff, well used to diffusing situations before they became heated, got in first.

"Virgil, you obviously need to take the fire-fighting equipment. I'll send both Alan and Gordon with you as I suspect that Scott will be exercising his diplomatic rather then rescue skills on this one. Don't underestimate the rescue, I've a feeling it could be tough. Off you go."

"Yes, sir," Virgil replied, his mind already thinking ahead about the contents of the pod.

Soon the air above Tracy Island was filled with noise and aviation exhaust and International Rescue were on their way. Virgil, with location details from John in Thunderbird 5, set Thunderbird 2 on the right course and he, Gordon and Alan listened to John's run down of events so far. John finished with a cautionary note.

"Guys, I'm having trouble finding out much about what this lab actually does and the North Koreans aren't saying much. Searching some forums I've managed to get some unsubstantiated rumours that it may be a biological weapons plant but I've nothing to back it up. All I'd say is, if you come across any rats with nine legs, three heads and purple fur, I'd give them a wide-berth, okay?"

"FAB, John, thanks." Virgil sat back in his chair chuckling but became aware of an odd smell. He quickly realised it was himself. He stood up and jerked a thumb at the pilot's seat. "Gordon, take over while I get cleaned up."

Gordon moved over and was settling in when Virgil added, as he walked out of the cockpit door, "And don't touch anything!"

TBTBTB

The rescue was hard work and took a long time. Scott spent most of his time dealing with some senior officials who were still divided on whether International Rescue should have been called in at all.

Gordon, Virgil and Alan battled with the fire using all the resources and ingenuity that they could summon. Their fire fight was hampered by the fact that they weren't sure what substance was fuelling it.

They managed to rescue many scientists who had been trapped and who had all but given up hope of staying alive. The fire took a long time to quell and it was a tired bunch of Tracy brothers who gathered at the entrance to the pod as they packed away the vehicles and equipment.

"Let's go home, guys," said Scott, wearily. Again he noticed the sharp contrast between his and Virgil's appearance. Virgil was covered with soot and dirt. Scott shook his head. Virgil had been just the same as a kid, going out to play on a bone dry day and coming back covered in mud. He tugged at the sleeve of Virgil's uniform.

"Another ripped jacket? Virgil, you need to be more…hey, did you know you're bleeding?" Scott pulled up the ripped sleeve to reveal a cut and blood.

"I hadn't noticed," said Virgil examining his arm. "I did think my arm was stinging a bit, though. It doesn't look too bad."

"No, but it's quite deep and you've lost a bit of blood. I thought you had a haz. suit on?"

"Not when I was pulling those last few guys out of the lab. It was easier to help them with it off and they only had lab coats on so…"

"Okay," replied Scott. "As soon as you guys are back in Two, I want Gordon behind the controls and Al, I want you to give Virgil's injury a good clean and bandage it up."

"FAB", yawned Alan.

"Stop making a fuss," replied Virgil but Scott was already heading off to Thunderbird 1.

Virgil was reluctant to let Gordon lift off Thunderbird 2 and only allowed him back in the pilot's seat when they were well clear of the area so Gordon just needed to monitor the console and comms but not actually do anything.

When they arrived back at the Island they had a quick chat with their father and then went to bed, agreeing to a full debrief session at 9am after breakfast the next morning.

When that time arrived Gordon, Alan and Scott sat to attention in front of their father's desk.

"Where's Virgil?" asked Jeff, trying and failing not to sound impatient.

"Haven't seen him," said Alan.

"I didn't see him at breakfast," added Gordon. Everyone looked at Scott to solve the mystery but Scott was none the wiser himself.

Scott frowned, trying to remember if he had seen Virgil at all that morning. He turned to his wrist comm and pressed a button. "Virgil, where are you?" No reply. Scott frowned more. "He's probably still asleep. I'll go get him." Before anyone could argue Scott was on his feet and out of his room. Scott had a good intuition for danger and realised that his heart rate had gone up. He had a sudden feeling that something was very wrong but he didn't know why. He all but jogged to Virgil's room and knocked. He waited only a second and then walked in. Virgil was in bed asleep. As Scott approached he admonished himself for being silly.

"Wake up, Virg, we've got a debrief." Nothing stirred in the bed. Scott shook Virgil's shoulder but got no response. Fear came to him again. He realised that he could feel heat radiating from Virgil's body as if he were an oven. He felt Virgil's forehead which was sweaty and underneath the sweat, burning hot. Yet, Virgil appeared to be shivering.

"Wake up!" ordered Scott. "Virgil! Wake up!"

Virgil stirred. He tried to open his eyes but it seemed to be painful for him. He murmured and Scott only just heard the words. "Scott…fire truck…rest…Scott…"

Scott felt panic shoot through him for a second as he realised that Virgil was running a temperature and not coherent. Then he touched his wrist comm again. "Brains. Virgil's room. I need you here. Stat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ten minutes later Brains, Jeff and Scott were at Virgil's bedside with Alan and Gordon hovering in the background.

"His body is f-fighting a major infection," concluded Brains.

"But it's come on so fast," frowned Jeff. "He was fine after the rescue yesterday."

"Brains," said Scott, "You know Virgil got an injury during the rescue? It didn't seem too serious and Alan cleaned it up."

"I do know and that is the m-most likely cause," said Brains.

"The thing is, we have no idea what research was being done at that lab." Scott looked worriedly between Brains and his father. "The people on-site weren't saying much but John found some rumours on the 'net that it might have been a place used to manufacture biological weapons."

"That would explain the…er..v-virilent nature of the infection," pondered Brains.

"What's the next step?" asked Jeff, confident in Brains coming up with the right solution.

"Well, Mr T-Tracy. I..er…I think that I should place Virgil in isolation in the medical room straight away and that none of your family should come in c-contact with him until I have ascertained what t-type of infection it is. I also think that all rooms that V-Virgil went into since getting back from the rescue should be decontaminated."

Jeff's eyes widened at this. "Well, that's not many. He pretty much went straight to bed." He took a steadying breath and turned to Scott. "I want you to take Gordon and Alan outside. Wait by the pool until I come and see you."

"Father, no! I want to stay with Virgil."

"If Brains thinks that Virgil needs to be isolated then that's what we do. The three of you are what's left of International Rescue's primary rescue staff. I don't want to risk you getting ill too." He saw his eldest son's hesitation. "That's an order. Get going!"

Scott pursed his lips for a moment, took a last look at Virgil, and then turned to Gordon and Alan. "You heard the man," he said softly and ushered the two out of the room with him.

After they had left, Brains spoke again to Jeff. "You too, Mr. Tracy."

"What?!"

"You are just as important to International R-Rescue as your sons and if Alan treated Virgil he may well be infected too. You may be n-needed on a rescue."

"I'll help you get him to the med. room, at least."

"The hover stretcher is all I need. I want you to make sure M-Mrs Tracy knows to keep clear as an infection could be even more d-dangerous at her age. Tin Tin should be contacted to d-delay her return from the mainland tomorrow. You also need to initiate a disinfection procedure."

Jeff sighed but saw the sense in it. "Okay, Brains. As you like." And Jeff also left Virgil's room.

On his bed, Virgil was shifting uncomfortably and moaning a little. Brains turned back to him.

"It would help me a lot if you would s-stay conscious for the moment, Virgil," said Brains before leaving the room to fetch protective clothing.

TBTBTB

It was a subdued gathering of people who congregated around the table 12 hours later for a late supper. The day had been good and bad. The good news was that blood tests carried out on everyone else on the Island seemed to indicate that no one was carrying an infection and so it appeared to be limited to just Virgil. Gordon and Alan had spent the day in full hazard suits spraying the whole house with a light mist of a solution that Brains had concocted. Scott had nominated himself to do the same with Thunderbird 2, tidying as he went, and had passed the day trying to concentrate on how pleased Virgil would be at the results rather than the chance that Virgil would never sit in the cockpit again.

The bad news had been that Virgil was getting worse and not better. Brains had tried everything he could think of to help Virgil's body fight the infection but nothing had worked so far. Jeff had asked John to explain the situation to the North Korean officials from the rescue in the hope that they would be willing to be more open about what could be invading Virgil's system.

"But he's got nowhere," Jeff related with difficulty over the meal that no one was paying much attention to.

"But they have to, Father, surely? It's the only right thing to do," replied Alan.

"No they don't, son. Their whole lab was destroyed in the fire and you rightly concentrated your efforts on saving people and ensuring the fire did not spread and pollute the countryside. There is no evidence left of what they did and if they don't tell us anything then the whole affair is closed as far as they are concerned."

"But we saved their necks," said Gordon. "We not only saved the people there but made sure that other people off-site were not affected. Why can't they help us?"

"Why should they? North Korea is still very much divided on whether they should have asked for help from us. If we are wiped out that kinda sorts out the problem."

"That's a very cynical way of looking at it, Mr. Tracy." This was said by Tin Tin who had insisted on returning to the Island to nurse Virgil thereby giving Brains more time to come up with a cure.

"If the world were as nice as you, Tin Tin, we wouldn't be in this position." Jeff smiled but his eyes were sad.

Scott pushed his plate of half-eaten food away. "I'm going to check on Virg and then I'm hitting the sack."

"No." Jeff said this quietly but firmly.

"I'll wear protective clothes, like Brains and Tin Tin are doing," replied Scott, equally quietly and firmly.

"You are not going near Virgil until Brains has worked out what's wrong."

"But Father-"

"But nothing. That's my final word and that applies to all of you. Go to bed, Scott."

Scott left the room briskly in the hope that no one would see the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

The party at the table dispersed after that. Tiredly, Jeff walked back to the lounge. He believed in his creation of International Rescue but, at times like this, he couldn't help but doubt whether sending his sons to do the actual rescuing had been the right decision. They had been willing, of course, and it had reduced issues of security but, with Virgil fighting for his life, Jeff couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

He walked over to his desk and sat down. Guilt was a negative emotion and had no place in his day. Was he giving up on Virgil already? Jeff Tracy giving up? He gave himself a mental shake and flicked a switch to contact John in Thunderbird 5.

"How's Virgil, Father?"

"No change. John, I need you to link me up with those officials you've been talking to today. I'm going to speak with them directly."

"FAB." John started into action. A few minutes later he had patched his father through and Jeff began the sound-only conversation.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk with me. I am the head of International Rescue. Firstly, can I ask you if any of your scientists at the laboratory became ill after the fire? I believe you are aware that one of my operatives is fighting a losing battle with a bacterium or virus."

"Yes I am," replied a clipped Korean voice. "It is regrettable that is so. Our scientists were working for the North Korean Government and therefore their health status is classified information."

"I understand," replied Jeff with an inward sigh. Already this was not going well. "I wanted to talk to you about my operative. We seem unable to improve his condition and he is becoming dangerously ill. His doctor does not know the best way to treat him which is why I am asking you to give us a little more information about the kind of work carried out in your laboratory so we can find out what has infected him."

"I have already told your representative that is not possible."

"I know. But this man who is suffering is not a faceless person; he is a much loved son and brother. He works hard for International Rescue, not to be financially rewarded and not to be famous. He does it because he is able to, because he wants to help those who find themselves in desperate situations. He is a good man and I am appealing to your compassion to give us the information which will mean that this young man's life is not wasted."

"I am truly sorry about the man in question but I am sure that you, more than most, understand our position. International Rescue is founded on secrecy and there is very little about your organisation in the public domain. The North Korean government also has classified data. We also do not want to make public our humanitarian research."

Jeff was glad the official could not see his face as he rolled his eyes at the word 'humanitarian'. "How can I make you change your mind?"

"I am afraid that you cannot. Goodbye." The connection was broken and Jeff was left looking at an error message on the screen in front of him. He heaved a weary sigh and sat back in his chair. Things were going from bad to worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_In Virgil's world stuff __usually made sense. His 'bird flew through fine engineering and the laws of physics. Grandma made the best apple pie because she was a Tracy and good apple pie making was passed down through the generations. If something didn't make sense then he walked away and sat and figured it out until it did, or until Gordon apologised for the practical joke, whichever was most relevant. _

_Stuff was not making sense right now and it wasn't funny. Every time he thought he had a firm grip on reality it disappeared again like a magician's assistant. The rescue had left Thunderbird 2 and the pod vehicles with smoke and fire damage and also short of fuel and stores. He had had a night's sleep and now it was time to clean up and restock. He kept going down to the hangar and starting work and then his mind would drift and he would find himself going down to the hangar again and then again. Each time he arrived by Two the work needed starting all over. Stupid._

_Where was everyone? He kept calling for an extra pair of hands but getting no response. He had heard Tin Tin's voice and struggled to focus on her but for some reason she had something in front of her face which made it hard to see or hear her properly. _

_What he needed was a bit of plain speaking from Scott. Scott had a knack of summarising a situation in an instant and bringing Virgil back to the real world. He thought he had seen Scott in the distance but Scott looked worried. Now why would that be? The rescue had gone well. Maybe he shouldn't bother his big brother if he had a problem on his mind. _

_Okay, he'd go back to the hangar and try the clean up job again. What? Who's that? Oh fantastic, now he was hearing his Mom's voice. Had he had one too many beers after the rescue? Hey, Mom, how's heaven? He was used to having her in his thoughts. He loved to think of himself sitting on the piano stool by her side, his toddler legs swinging while she taught him scales. Happy memories. Usually. This time, not so much. Why the heck was she shouting at him? What had he done wrong? Maybe she was cross about the state of the pod vehicles too. Okay, I get it, I'll go clean 'em and come back to see you in a bit. Gee, what was with everyone today?_

_TBTBTB_

Jeff's eyes were drawn to the baby grand piano across the room. Was it only a couple of days ago that Virgil had been hammering out some dreadful pop tune for the benefit of his youngest brothers and Jeff had so wished he would stop….. Then last week Virgil had strolled into the lounge and seen Jeff looking particularly cross over some correspondence with a business associate. He had sat down at the piano and played a soothing piece by Debussy to cheer him up.

How could he get the technical data he needed from the Koreans? There had to be another way to approach the problem. Jeff frowned in concentration and then an idea came to him. Again he reached for the comms console and contacted Thunderbird 5.

"John, is there any way you can put me in touch with one of the actual scientists that the boys rescued from the lab?"

"Er…I could try."

"I'll be right here waiting. Get to it."

About twenty minutes later John had worked some magic and linked Jeff with one of the rescued scientists.

"Good evening, I am sorry to disturb you. I am the head of International Rescue."

"Thank you, sir, for all your efforts in saving me and my colleagues. We are truly grateful."

"It was a privilege for us to be able to help you. We are not looking for thanks but we could use a little help. I have been talking with people in your Government to try and ascertain what work you were doing. One of the men who helped to rescue you is seriously ill, infected by something from your laboratory and we need to know what it is so that we can cure him."

"I..er…it is impossible-"

"Yes, I know that confidentiality prevents you from telling me. However, I've another solution. We have a scientist here who is trying to help the man who is sick. He's extremely intelligent and carries out primary research on behalf on International Rescue. He's focused on his work and on science. He mentions how fascinating the technical papers coming out of your country are and has little interest in wider political issues. I was hoping that it would be possible for you to talk directly to him and give him just enough data to be able to heal his colleague. You needn't talk with him about the overall purpose of the laboratory but just exchange enough information with him for this one reason."

"Well…possibly…"

Jeff carried on, more confident now. "I'd like you to talk to him scientist to scientist. He's well used to confidentiality and, although he would be interested in what you tell him, I know he'd keep it to himself in the interests of the scientific community in general. What do you think?"

"I would be pleased to speak with your scientist but I am unsure whether…"

"Look, I don't intend to pressure you but let me give you his contact details. It will be up to the two of you how you then progress. Please remember, though, that we were able to return you to your family and I would very much like to return my operative to his."

Jeff gave the scientist Brains's details and finished the call. He got to his feet. He had run out of ideas for now but at least he had tried something. He headed off to the lab to tell Brains about the conversation, hoping against hope he had made a difference.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Brains couldn't work things out he didn't get frustrated he just tried harder. He could engineer pretty much anything he set his mind to but the human body was always one of those tricky things. So much was undiscovered and unknown that he felt like he was searching a darkened room. He was used to researching into places that no one had researched before but he was also used to having all the time in the world to do it. Virgil's body was a deadline that was looming, with the emphasis on the dead.

At least now he had more information to go with. He had a bit of help too but he wasn't used to asking for help. He had to change his methods to suit the situation and he didn't like that. Still, Mr. Tracy was counting on him and, as usual, Mr. Tracy's requests weren't theory but something that needed to be put into practice. "Trial and error" was not an option. "Right first time" was the way to go.

If he'd looked at the clock he would have seen it was 2.30am. He didn't look at the clock. That would have been a pointless waste of time. If he stopped he would be tired so there was little point in stopping. The answer was there, right in front of him. He just had to rearrange the pieces like a jigsaw.

He was getting somewhere, that was for sure, but it wasn't just down to him. He could find the correct medicine but would Virgil's body have enough strength left to respond?

TBTBTB

_Choices. Some were hard and some not so. Virgil faced choices everyday and that he counted as a blessing. Scott once told him of a comrade who had become a prisoner of war. Even though he was only held captive for two months he had become accustomed to his life being run by his captors. On his release he was overwhelmed by the simple choice of what to have for breakfast. Oh yes, to have a choice was a good thing._

_Sometimes there was too much choice. Virgil avoided any sort of food shopping if he could get away with it. Last time he had been to a store to get coffee he had been faced with 37 choices (he'd counted). How dumb was that? _

_Now he felt like he had another sort of choice. What he wanted to choose was stopping the fight and seeking peace. He wanted quietness and darkness. He wanted to be safe and warm. But there was something in the anger in his Mom's face that told him that wasn't a good idea. The other way was hard and tiring and difficult. He was getting some help now but it was still a long old road. He didn't know if he could face it but then when did a Tracy take the easy option? _

TBTBTB

By 8am nobody much felt like breakfast or settling into doing something. Gordon waited for Scott to take charge and come up with some kind of pep talk but when that didn't happen he was even more worried. Scott was the one who never gave up and if he did… In the end, Gordon decided to do some work on Thunderbird 4 and persuaded his brothers to join him. As he beavered away Alan and Scott sat listlessly nearby passing tools as requested by Gordon.

By lunchtime Gordon had manage to screw up more things than he'd fixed so the three headed off to the kitchen for lunch. They walked in to find their father sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. Kyrano was telling them what he had ready for lunch when Brains wandered in. He picked an apple out of the fruit bowl and chewed it, a thoughtful look on his face.

"How's Virgil?" asked Scott. Brains started with surprise as if he'd only just realised there were other people in the room.

"It's interesting, very interesting."

"What is?" asked Alan.

"The combination of pathogenic bacterial cells that the North Koreans are playing with. If I had the time I would be interested to investigate further but, anyway, I promised Soon Kyung that I wouldn't-"

Brains's musings were halted by Jeff interrupting. "The scientist has been in touch?!"

Brains again look startled. "Well, yes, of c-course. We started the treatment and Virgil's responding well."

"Responding well?" Now Scott was questioning Brains. "Back up a bit. Are you saying you've found a cure?"

"Soon Kyung gave me details of what Virgil needed and he's already improving."

"Why in the hell didn't you tell us before?" Scott all but shouted.

"Scott!" admonished his father.

"But I did tell you…d-didn't I?" replied Brains looking puzzled.

"No, you didn't," stated Jeff.

"Then Tin Tin told you, r-right?" asked Brains, starting to look worried.

"Tin Tin is busy nursing Virgil," said an exasperated Scott, "And we're not allowed anywhere near Virgil, remember?"

"When did this all happen?" asked Jeff, trying to remain calm.

"After you went to b-bed. Soon Kyung contacted me and we discussed Virgil's s-situation. I worked on the correct medicine and dose which I injected into Virgil at 3.18am."

"Will he be okay now?" asked Alan, finally getting a word in.

"It is looking that way."

"No long term effects?" queried Gordon.

"There is a 906 to 4 chance that Virgil may be left with some w-weakness in his limbs but with the right physiotherapy he should be f-fine."

"Thank you, Brains," said Jeff with much feeling.

"Brains, you're a genius," said Scott, stating the obvious. "Can I go and see him?"

"Oh no," Brains replied, "Not for at least another week to be sure."

"Week?" repeated Alan.

"I hope that he will be fully conscious by this evening," said Brains, "so you can speak to him via video link when he's strong enough. Now, I must return and help Tin Tin with the scheduled observation. Excuse me."

Brains left the room. The stunned members of the Tracy family stared at each other for a few moments.

"What a time for him to have his head in the clouds," said Alan.

"I'm starving," replied Scott, with a huge grin, and Kyrano hurried to serve up the lunch.

TBTBTB

It took five days before Virgil was able to gather the strength to get out of bed for even the short trip to the bathroom which didn't do much for his sense of dignity, despite Tin Tin's matter-of-factness nursing him. He was confined to the medical bay and his only personal contact with people was initially Brains and Tin Tin, both suited and booted against his illness. At last the others were allowed to visit with him but even then they wore protective clothes and masks. Virgil was feeling more like a lab rat than a person.

When the danger had passed and he was allowed to move around the house the normally super-fit Virgil found that his muscles had wasted through lack of use. As boredom grabbed hold of him his mood was not in great shape either. He felt weak and ineffectual, not a good way for one of the Tracy family to feel.

Now he was up and about Scott had expected his brother soon to be back on form but Virgil's progress was painstakingly slow and he spent a lot of time in his room painting and rebuffing Scott's attempts to get him to join in with the activities on the Island. He just wanted the whole thing to be over and people to stop looking at him with sympathy and trying to help him all the time. Would this nightmare ever end?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunday was a day of rest on Tracy Island – well, as long as there wasn't a rescue on or some urgent maintenance or development work being carried out on the Thunderbirds. So, most times, Sunday wasn't often a day of rest but when it was the family made the most of it.

As Scott walked down the steps to the poolside the sight that greeted him would make most women grow weak. Gordon and Alan were lying on sun loungers, both wearing tiny swimming trunks. Gordon's body had water drips running over his rippling muscles due to a recent dip in the pool. Alan was stretched out like a cat, soaking up the sun but ready to pounce if Tin Tin should walk passed. Scott, however, was just irritated by the sight of two and not three brothers.

"Where's Virgil?" he snapped, without preamble.

Alan stirred a little and readjusted his sun glasses. "In his room, I think." Scott gave a tut of irritation and turned to walk back up the steps.

"I've already tried," put in Gordon, "He won't come out. He's painting again."

"He's becoming a recluse, that's what he's doing," muttered Scott and started up the steps. He was stopped by the gravelly voice of his father from behind a newspaper.

"He's recuperating, try and be patient with him," said Jeff. "Besides, he's a little sore. I just told him that, based on his latest blood test results that Brains did this morning, I'm not letting him out on rescues for at least another two weeks. You'd best leave him be for a while."

Scott paused and then turned back to the pool. He pulled off shorts and t-shirt to reveal some Speedos and sank down onto a lounger. "We should have a barbeque this evening. Maybe that will tempt him out."

TBTBTB

That night Scott organised the barbeque and he and Jeff jostled to see who could cook up the best burgers and fish. Beer flowed and Alan smiled a lot at Tin Tin who looked beautiful in a floaty dress. Everyone had enjoyed themselves but Virgil had not been present as he insisted he had a painting to finish.

The next morning Virgil was back behind the easel. He was just settling into his work when there was a pounding on the door. It could only be one person.

"Open the door, Al, before you break it down," he called out. Alan burst into the room in a state of high excitement.

"Virg, you have to come!"

Virgil looked passed his easel at his youngest brother. "I think you'll find I don't."

"You have to. The pool is about to fill with blood. You won't believe what happened last night!"

Even grumpy-faced Virgil was intrigued. "Believe what?"

"Scott got really drunk at the barbeque and he told Gordy that he was looking a bit flabby and that he could beat him at a swimming race any day. Gordy is still mad this morning and has challenged Scott to a 400m race in the pool. It's going to be awesome."

"Oh my God," replied Virgil, looking genuinely worried at the news. "Whoever loses, and my money's on Scott, is going to be pissed in the extreme. There'll be no happy ending."

"I know, how cool with this be?" replied Alan, obviously looking forward to some excitement. "Come on, they're warming up at the moment."

Virgil threw down his paintbrush. Painting forgotten he got to his feet with a wobble. He threw an evil look at Alan who put out a hand to hold him upright which he ignored, and then tried to match his youngest brother's pace as they headed to the pool.

As they arrived poolside Gordon and Scott were sitting on the side discussing rules. Scott looked around with mild interest at Virgil.

"Come to watch?"

"Just thought I'd get some fresh air, that's all," Virgil replied, plonking himself down on a sun lounger.

Alan pulled off his wrist comm. and set the face to stopwatch. "Gentlemen, on your mark!" he said, moving over to the pool. Gordon and Scott faced each other off for a few seconds like a couple of boxers and then went to the pool edge, curled their toes over and started to bend their backs.

"Get set!"

The two bent lower.

"Go!"

There was a moment's silence as the brothers dived through the air, and then two splashes as they hit the water, Gordon ahead of Scott by a whisker.

They were evenly matched for the first length and a half and Virgil watched with interest whilst Alan concentrated in recording the split times which he guessed Gordon would want to know. Then Scott started to pull ahead which amused Virgil. It was just such typical Scott to know what he wanted and to go straight for it as soon as possible. His money was still on Gordon, though, as Gordon was a master at pacing himself in competition. He wouldn't be phased by what Scott was doing but would concentrate on his own performance.

Virgil was not surprised to see Gordon gradually make up the distance and in the end won the race by a good half a length. He hauled himself out of the pool with a smug grin, grabbed a towel and then went over to Alan to find out his times.

Virgil watched as Scott finished and got out of the pool, his face like thunder. As he marched over to Gordon, Virgil started to get slowly to his feet, wondering about the chances of being able to break up a fight in his weakened state.

Scott arrived next to Gordon. Gordon pulled himself up to his full height and looked his eldest brother right in the eye. There was a moment when the world stood still and then Scott inclined his head respectfully towards Gordon and held out his hand.

"I apologise. You swam a good race and you won convincingly."

Gordon did not stop the return of his smug grin as he shook his Scott's hand. Alan looked disappointed but Virgil heaved a sigh of relief. He started to take in his surroundings and his senses were assaulted by being outside. He felt the slight breeze ruffle his hair, heard the sound of the waves on the shore and smelt….

"Hey, it smells great out here," he exclaimed much to everyone's amusement.

"Not hard when you're comparing it to your bedroom at the moment," grinned Alan.

"The yellow orchids are just starting to flower. That's what the smell is," explained Gordon. "Why don't you come for a swim, Virg? It's great physiotherapy."

"I don't think I'm up for a race quite yet."

"I'll go easy on you, promise."

"Your favourite fruit cocktail, Mr. Virgil," said a soft East Asian voice.

Virgil's head swivelled around in surprise. Kyrano had appeared by magic, creeping up silently on the group. He was carrying a silver tray on which rested a glass full of multicoloured layers of liquid. Virgil's eyes narrowed and he looked back at his brothers, catching a wink passing between Scott and Alan.

"This whole thing is a set up, isn't it?" he exclaimed, "just to get me outside!"

Scott seized on his words. "That's right, it's a set up! In fact, I let Gordon win the race, just for your amusement."

Gordon gasped. "No way! You take that back!" He advanced towards Scott.

"Watch it, Gordy, you're on dry land now!" replied Scott, grinning.

"Oh right, you say that because the only time you've ever come close to beating me is on the dojo mat."

"'Close to beating you'?" spluttered Scott. "Oh, you're in trouble now..get over here!"

Virgil gave a happy sigh and settled back in his lounger, drink in hand and, in contentment, watched his brothers wrestle each other into the pool. Life was back to normal again.

The End

4


End file.
